


That's a Wrap

by vaarsuvius



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarsuvius/pseuds/vaarsuvius
Summary: "Hey, lemme get your name so I know how to credit you in the tentacle porn I'm about to make with your body!" Kravitz can't get the idea out of his head. Taako is more than happy to oblige. PWP.





	

“Do you remember when we first met?”

Taako nods slowly and swirls his glass of wine. Several empty bottles line the coffee table in front of them. He leans into Kravitz’s space and Kravitz leans away, slightly, as if Taako’s hand on his thigh has just burned him. “What’s up?” Taako asks, frowning. It’s not like Kravitz to seem so avoidant all of a sudden--he’s spent millennia perfecting his ability to broach uncomfortable topics. And yet.

“It--It’s nothing,” Kravitz says quickly. He squeezes Taako’s hand reassuringly but still refuses to meet his eyes, and when Taako slips closer he seems to almost flinch, a dark blush creeping up his neck and cheeks. “I was just, reminiscing,” he says, and he sounds choked up, “That’s all. Really.”

“ _ Really _ ,” Taako repeats, dubious. He’s practically in Kravitz’s lap now, and everywhere he touches him provokes a reaction like he’s being shocked. Still no eye contact. “Seems to me like maybe there’s a little more to it.” When he leans in to press a kiss to Kravitz’s jaw he can feel the man’s whole body shudder. “Am I right?”

“It--I--Here’s the thing,” Kravitz says, and he sounds like he’s just run a mile. Taako pulls back and gives him a lazy smile. “I, when we first met, we were, well, you know. Not on the best of terms.” His eyes flicker nervously in and out of existence, his corporeality becoming more tenuous by the second. “We, ah, fought, you and I. And your friends too, of course.”

“Mhm,” Taako hums. “Are we talking, like, when we met you like this, or when you were a big… crystal guy?”

“Ah, crystal guy,” Kravitz says. “This was when I, when you asked me for my name. You, ah, asked me for my name, for a very specific reason, as I recall.” He pauses, as if saying another word will extinguish him instantly.

“Oh yeah?” Taako drawls, “I mean, I hate to break this to you, but that was, like, a year ago probably. Not that I don’t treasure the memory of meeting you, dude, but like, you know what I’m saying?”

Kravitz synthesizes a cough, and the skin seems to peel back from his skull in sheer embarrassment as he thinks hard about what to say next. He stops and starts several times, until he’s finally able to string together a coherent sentence--”You, ah, you asked me for my name, because, you wanted to know who you were going to, er, cast a certain spell on.” He finally meets Taako’s eyes and looks very nearly like he’s pleading. “Does--does that ring a bell?”

“Man,” Taako says, “I don’t know what you want me to say here, like, do I remember casting a tentacle spell on you?” The moment the words are out of his mouth he suddenly feels the flesh of Kravitz’s legs dissipate, replaced with cold, solid bone jabbing into his thigh. “I, oh, okay, so  _ that’s  _ what this is about.”

Kravitz takes a moment to pull himself back together, literally. He doesn’t say anything for a while, just stares at a point on the wall behind Taako. He can feel the moment slipping through his fingers, the last chance to laugh it off and say ‘just kidding!’ He wants to, so badly, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out, and all he can do is sit and close his eyes in defeat.

“Hey,” Taako says, as casual and calm as anything, “If you wanted me to tentacle fuck you, no need to make a big deal about it. Coulda just asked ol’ Taako.” 

Kravitz feels like he might black out. The absolute ease with which Taako says things like ‘ _ tentacle fuck you _ ’ never fails to astound him, like he doesn’t understand the gravity of what he’s saying, or he just doesn’t care. It takes him several moments to process a response, and what comes out is simply, “Yes. Right. Of course.”

“Cool,” Taako says simply, with a serene little smile. He levers himself up to his feet and crosses the room towards the door.

“Taako--where are you going?” Kravitz says, panicking for a moment, before Taako returns, his cloak slung over one arm. “Oh.”

“Can’t cast a spell without components, my dude,” he says calmly, rummaging through the pockets and pulling out a small leather pouch. “‘Kay. Ready?”

Kravitz swallows thickly. “Don’t ask me that. Just. Just do it, Taako.”

“Gotcha,” Taako says, and snaps his fingers. 

Everything happens very suddenly. One moment Kravitz is sitting on the couch--the next, he finds himself suspended several feet above the ground. His breath leaves him in a shuddering gasp, and when he opens his eyes, Taako’s face is level with his.

“I’ve never used this spell like this, so I’m not totally sure if I can completely control them,” he says, “So what I’m saying is, if there’s a problem, tell me and I’ll dispel them, okay? I’ll try to keep them out of your mouth.”

Kravitz’s face burns at that last addition, but he doesn’t have time to feel flustered before he’s moving again, the tendrils curled around his arms and legs positioning him roughly upright. He’s in a perfect spot to see Taako seated primly on the couch in front of him, looking exceedingly comfortable and a little bit… eager. Kravitz opens his mouth to speak, and nearly bites off his own tongue as a tentacle worms its way under his shirt. It’s warm against his skin, and feels slick with some sort of fluid. One is quickly joined by several--they tug sloppily at his clothes, popping a few buttons before divesting him of his shirt.

“Oops,” Taako says, sounding amused. “I’ll, uh, fix that later.”

_ It’s fine,  _ Kravitz wants to say, but all that comes out is a strangled noise as several more tentacles arc across his skin. They pull his arms back, forcing his back to arch. He can hear Taako make a pleased sound, and when he feels the tips of Taako’s fingers ghost across his exposed chest he nearly yells.

“Sensitive, huh?” the elf teases. “We haven’t even started yet.” His hands move methodically down Kravitz’s body, until they find the clasp of his pants. “Let’s not have them rip these, too.” The tentacles on his legs shift at Taako’s direction, twining around Kravitz’s middle and freeing his pants to drop around his ankles. Kneeling down to remove them all the way, Taako smirks suddenly.

“What?” Kravitz asks, struggling a little to see. The tentacles hold him fast, however, tightening around his stomach and pulling a tiny gasp from his lips.

“Oh, nothing,” Taako says, righting himself and tossing Kravitz’s pants aside. “Just--you’re cute.”

Kravitz makes a face, still not understanding. “I don’t--” he starts, but Taako cuts him short with a hand on the inside of his thigh.

His fingers press up against the fabric of Kravitz’s loincloth, and that’s when he realizes--”You’re soaked, my guy.” Taako doesn’t give him time to formulate a response. He undoes the ties on Kravitz’s underclothes and lets them fall to the floor, leaving Kravitz now entirely naked. 

More tentacles slither blindly from the mass to wrap around his bare legs and he shivers, then lets out an honest to god  _ shout  _ when he feels them wrench his legs apart. Taako opens his mouth, concerned, with a look that says he’s ready to dismiss the tentacles at any second, but Kravitz shoots him a desperate look and he nods once in understanding. 

This is what Kravitz wants. To just forget, for a moment, everything. Like that technically he shouldn’t even be here, that the man standing before him has a bounty on his head and he should be carting him back to the Astral Plane this very second, instead of--instead of  _ this _ , instead of letting himself go limp, closing his eyes, and taking whatever comes. Letting someone else take control of him completely. It’s intoxicating, and the sigh that leaves him then is as much one of relief as it is of anticipation.

“Please,” he says, and he relishes the feel of the word on his tongue. It’s not something he gets to say often, not with complete sincerity. And Taako obliges him. The blunt tip of one tentacle probes at his entrance almost shyly, then, without warning, thrusts into him as far as it can go. It’s not particularly thick, but the sudden sensation of fullness is enough to make Kravitz  _ wail.  _ All coherent thought flies immediately from his mind, replaced only with a frantic need, a desire for more, faster, harder, god,  _ Taako _ .

Whatever force was keeping his voice in check until this point fled the moment that first tentacle wormed its way inside of him, leaving Kravitz panting and keening, heedless of anything but the flood of sensation threatening to sweep him away. It’s not just the one--no, two now--inside of him. They slip and twist around every part of him, moving his body like a plaything. He can feel the tendrils around his middle lifting him off of the pair below, then dragging him back down onto them, again, and again, and again. The writhing mass works as one, tugging and thrusting and stroking at every part of him until he can barely breathe.

Taako’s hand on his cheek still manages to pierce his reverie, and Kravitz strains to open his eyes. “Got a little something there,” Taako says, wiping a trail of spit off his chin. Kravitz can’t even summon the dignity to be embarrassed. Taako’s always been a hard read, but even in this state Kravitz can see an unmistakable hunger painted on the elf’s face.

He tips downwards abruptly, until he’s approximately parallel with the floor. Taako’s hands fist in his hair and pull him face to face with Taako’s hips. His incredibly naked hips. When did that happen? “Hey,” Taako says, “You cool with this?” He drags Kravitz by the hair until his face is inches away from the elf’s dick.

Kravitz responds with an open mouth, and Taako doesn’t waste any time. He buries himself deep in Kravitz’s mouth and receives a satisfied groan in return. Perhaps being undead has something to do with it, but the man seems to have no gag reflex to speak of--in fact, he seems to get a lot out of having Taako’s dick shoved down his throat, if his fervent, muffled cries are any indication. Then again, Taako thinks, it’s certainly possible those could have more to do with the third tentacle working its way into Kravitz than his cock.

“You good?” Taako asks, pulling out of Kravitz’s mouth with a frankly obscene noise.

“Taako,” Kravitz pants, “I swear, if you stop again, or ask me any other stupid questions, I’ll…” He falters, lost for a threat. “I’ll. I’ll do something drastic, Taako, I swear, I just, please.” He looks up at Taako through half lidded eyes, utterly sincere.

“Alright,” Taako says sweetly, “You got it.” Kravitz moans gratefully as Taako fucks his throat, working up a rhythm to match the tentacles thrusting into him from behind. He gives himself over to the sensation of being completely and totally used, arches and bucks with what little range of motion is left to him. His arms ache from the position they’re held in; his hands feel numb from the tentacles’ tight grip. For a moment, he thinks one, deliriously stupid thought: he doesn’t remember the last time he felt so alive. And then he comes.

Kravitz is distantly aware of Taako stroking his hair while he convulses, practically sobbing. The tentacles press on with what feels like renewed force, pushing him rapidly towards another orgasm. Taako’s hands tighten in his hair, his strokes becoming more and more erratic, his breath coming hot and heavy. The sound of it gets in Kravitz’s head. He laves his tongue over the underside of Taako’s dick as best he can, sloppy and wet.

“Nice,” Taako hisses, then, “Fuck, Krav.” He looks so good, writhing, sweating, split open, Taako can hardly take it. He fucks Kravitz’s face until his vision goes white, he gasps, and comes. 

Kravitz drinks it down like he’s starving. It’s getting so hard to hold himself together, literally, physically, he feels exhausted just from keeping his skin from dissolving into so much black smoke. He’s just so close, just needs to hold out for just a little longer, then he can collapse into ash and bones, or, god, even further, into just a smoldering ball of ethereal fire. Just a little more. He thinks about what would happen, if he lost control--the tentacles plunging into nothing but an empty ribcage, feeling around the deepest insides of him, encircling the white, burning core at the heart of him. Oh, god. What would that feel like? Or--or if it was  _ Taako _ , palming the very essence of him, reaching between his ribs and holding his absolute self in his hands.

That’s all it takes. The rush of sensation in Kravitz’s belly sharpens to a point, and with a sharp crackling sound, he lets out one final, shuddering breath and disappears.

“Oh,” Taako says, dispelling the tentacles immediately, “Shit.” His concern is short-lived, however--where the tentacles were just a moment ago, floats a bright corona of light.

“Uh,” Kravitz says, and Taako swears he’s blushing, “Sorry.”

“That good, huh?” Taako smirks lazily.

“I mean. That’s one way to put it,” Kravitz says, hovering above the coffee table now. “Sorry about the, uh. The mess.”

“No worries,” Taako says, and makes a little motion with his hand. “ _ Prestidigitation _ .” The accumulated mess of sweat, sex, and tentacle slime wicks itself up off the floor and winks out of existence with a little  _ pop _ .

“Neat trick,” Kravitz remarks. “That gonna work on my shirt, you think?”

“Nah, I’ll fix that myself,” Taako says. “You don’t look like you need it right now anyway.” He eyes Kravitz’s astral form. “If you really want to, you can wear one of my shirts for the night. Might be a little small, though.”

Kravitz, very slowly, puts himself back together. The air around him blurs and shifts in a way that hurts Taako’s eyes to look at. When everything comes together again, he’s standing in the middle of the room, looking a little winded, but intact. And entirely naked. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” he says, and his voice is just a touch hoarse, “Thanks.”


End file.
